Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to exercise devices and exercise rowing units, particularly to units that are light weight, that fold and telescope in such a manner as to become compact in size. It also pertains to units which provide a feel which is similar to the actual sensation of rowing.
Description of the Related Art
In the prior art it is typical to have a friction brake to provide the resistance for training. These units are inherently inferior and wear out quickly. There have been improvements to the above described devices such as shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,959, issued Apr. 25, 1967 to G. Carnielli, for A Hinge and Braking Device for Stationary Rowing Exercising Apparatuses. Other devices which can be used as examples of current state-of-the-art devices are in the patent issued to A. R. Johnson on Aug. 16, 1966, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,801 for a Fluid-Operated Rowing Machine and in the patent issued to P. Elia et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,737 on Apr. 30, 1968, for Rowing-Type Exercising Equipment plus in the patent issued to Dreissigacker et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,188 issued Aug. 2, 1983 for a Stationary Rowing Unit.
As shown in these patents, the devices provide a sensation of rowing. The machine themselves are built around a large footprint with weight that requires two people to transport the unit. Storage of these units is also another factor.